


Chore Chat

by lessiehanamoray



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Shuake Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessiehanamoray/pseuds/lessiehanamoray
Summary: A little scene in the life of the Kurusu household.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Chore Chat

Goro Kurusu heard the sound of a laundry basket thumping on the table, but didn’t bother to look up. He just slid some of his papers a little closer to the laptop.

“You could help get the clothes in,” his husband chided.

Goro finally looked up. Akira stood over the laundry basket, scolding. His hair was slightly damp.

“Is it raining?”

Akira thumped down in his seat. “Yes.”

“Thank you for bringing them in then.”

Akira grabbed “How’d I end up the wife?”

“You’re better at cooking?”

“You can barely operate a toaster.”

“And yet somehow I survive.”

“Because I cook for you,” grumbled Akira. He grabbed a pair of socks. “You have too many clothes which require hanging. I would have been done in half the time if not for those.”

“And you have too few.”

“You barely leave the house.”

“And yet I handle all the bills, the appointments, and get paid the most consistently.”

A sock landed on Goro’s face. He slowly peeled it off, staring at Akira. 

“It’s damp.”

“It’s raining.”

Goro tossed the sock back into the laundry basket.

“This will not help my image,” murmured Akira.

“You sound like your mother.”

Goro felt Akira’s murderous glare on him. He chose to keep working. Freelance technical editing wasn’t the best gig, but it worked for him. He certainly learned plenty doing it, and the hours were flexible.

And someone needed to bring in the money for Akira’s political campaign. Goodness knows, he wasn’t bringing in the dough as a therapist.

“Any clients lined up?”

“I’m thinking of working for an office.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.”

Hmm. He sounded nervous.

“Go on.”

“Well, I specialized in childhood trauma, right? So, I was thinking of working with the orphanage.”

Goro glared at Akira.

“I know you don’t like them. That you think no one who works them actually cares.”

“That's why you want to.”

“Someone needs to.”

Akira beamed. “Thanks.”

“Thanks for talking to me, Akira. You don’t need my permission to work, so it means a lot.”

“I want to help them.”

“You will.” Goro gently closed his laptop. “Now pass me that pile of mismatched socks.”

Akira slid the mount of laundry across the table.

“How do we end up with so many strange socks?”

“Ann.”

“Of course.”

“And Yusuke.”

Goro held up a sock that looked like a Mondrian color block painting. “Clearly. They’re like a sliver rebellion covered in shoes.”

“Now when I go out to drink.”

“You’re trying to create political connections, Akira.” Ah, there was its mate. “I suggest not showing off bright footwear.”

“Politicians don’t have to be boring.”

“They do if they want a long career.”

“I don’t care if it’s long.” Akira shook out a t-shirt. “I just want it to matter. If I only ever make it at the local level, that’s fine. As long as I can help.”

“How are you still such an idealist?”

“Because you hold my realism.”

Goro grinned. True enough.

“Now,” Akira pulled out his phone to check the time, “are you going to finish this laundry, or are we ordering takeout? Again.”

“It’s not that bad.”

“Goro, we’ve ordered takeout four times this week.”

“Very well,” Goro held up his hands in surrender. “I’ll finish the laundry, but only if we’re not having curry tonight.”

Akira stood. “We’re having curry tomorrow. Tonight, I’ve got some nice vegetables and fish.”

“You know I prefer meat.”

“Then earn enough money for us to afford it.”

Ouch. True, of course, but ouch.

“Alright.” 

Akira leaned down for a kiss. Goro happily obliged, holding the kiss perhaps longer than Akira had anticipated.

Just the serotonin boost he needed to finish up the laundry. As for Akira, he positively beamed on his way to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the things which occurs in my home a lot is mom just sitting at the table and doing laundry while we all talk. Given the prompt of "home" I went for that because it's the most domestic thing I could think of.


End file.
